


Too Far Away

by ohmyfeferi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyfeferi/pseuds/ohmyfeferi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending the best summer of her life at a marine biology camp in Hawaii, Feferi Peixes returns home. However, she misses camp and all of her friends, especially one in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP! It is also my first Homestuck fic ever. I'll try to post as much as I can, depending on what kind of response this gets. Please tell me what you think I would love to hear your opinions!
> 
> By the way, there will be more characters than the ones listed. I just need to figure out what I am going to do with the rest of the story first.

Your name is Feferi Peixes and your hair is a mess. 

You slump down in the seat, the jet lag still making you dizzy. Flights from Hawaii are way more tiring than they should be. 

You had spent all summer there for a marine biology course/summer camp. It had been one of the best experiences of your life. Learning about all of those different aquatic creatures had really made you happy. You decided that you wanted to go to college for marine biology, but unfortunately you still had to come home and finish high school. 

At least you are finally off that motherglubbing plane. Your sister Meenah had picked you up at the airport, and now she is careening towards your house. For the eventual owner of a baking empire, she is really reckless. You notice that two new piercings graced her eyebrows. Some things never change. 

"so lil sis did you have a fun summer in Hawaii?" Meenah said, a teasing tone in her voice. 

"Yes, I did. I made so many new fronds!" You smile sadly, remembering all of the people you had left behind. 

"Uh...fronds? Since when you usin' fish puns." 

"Oh...sorry. It was just something we did at camp to have fun..." 

"Whale," Meenah replied, "I think it's crayfish." She looks over at you to wink quickly. 

You giggle at the puns, but don't reply. You look out the window and sigh. You miss it already, and you sure as SHELL don't want to go back to school. 

"So," Meenah added, "meet any cute BUOYS?" She chuckled at her pun. 

You slouch into your seat, blushing. 

"So what if I did!" You say much too defensively. 

"Spill, sis. Who." Before you could answer someone cut Meenah off and she cursed for a solid 5 minutes. Yet another quality ill-suited to a future baking "empress," you think to yourself. Sometimes you wonder if you would be better suited to running the empire, but you are much happier studying fish anyway. Besides, how is she supposed to shape up if she doesn't have anything to shoot for? It's just as well, you decide in your head.

After a stream of curses Meenah directs her attention back to you, asking again about the boy. She pries and pries until finally you decide to tell her about Eridan Ampora. 

\---------------

You met him at camp on the first day during the introduction game. All of the marine-biologists-to-be sat in a circle, him next to you. Naturally, you were paired up to trade information. He was tall and tan, with natural dirty blonde hair with one purple streak. Also, he had freckles and, as Meenah had teased, you were a suckerfish for freckles. 

You liked his British accent. You liked his glasses. You liked the way he wore a scarf even in tropical weather. You liked the way he called you "Fef." And most of all you liked that he seemed to like you, too. 

The months flew by with strolls along the beach and talking about your feelings, though never for each other. You dived with him, laughed with him, ate with him, and studied with him. Inside of two weeks you were inseparable. He gave you his phone number and the two of you would text until 3:00am about his messed up life, your controlling mother, his deadbeat brother. You felt like he was the only person who truly understood you, except for Meenah of course. 

But then, like good things do, it ended. You got on a plane and so did he. You still remember your goodbye...

"I guess this is it, huh?" 

"Yeah, Fef." He smiled sadly at you, blue eyes glistening. 

"Whale," you giggled, "promise you'll keep in touch, ok?" You beamed at him, refusing to be sad. Instead of replying, he pulled you into a tight hug. 

"I'm gonna miss you Fef." You hug him back tightly.

"I'll miss you too, Eridan." 

\---------------

After you finish telling Meenah the whole story, you are almost home. Meenah smiles a knowing smile. 

"Girl, he is def crushing on you just as hard as you're crushing on him." 

"No he's totally naught you're just saying that. And who said I had a crush on him?!" 

"Deny it all you want lil sis but you've got a thang for this Ampora kid." Maybe you did. Maybe you didn't. To tell the truth, you have no idea. Ever since you said goodbye to him at the airport you felt like something was missing. It could just be the absence of a good friend. Or....

But you don't want to think about that now.


	2. Hello Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feferi finally gets up the nerve to text Eridan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is a WIP but I figured I'd post it since it's almost done. As always, opinions are appreciated!

It's been two days since you've been home and you still haven't seen your mother. She is on a business trip. Something about launching a new line of her cupcakes. You could care less. Eridan hasn't sent you anything since you have been home. You would text him first but you are too nervous. Why? He's just a guy you met at camp, and you have talked to him plenty of times in person, so why is this so difficult? You decide to take matters into your own hands, finally. You send him a text. 

>Hey Eridan how have you been? 

He doesn't reply. You wait and wait, lying face down on your bed with your phone next to your head. Eventually you fall asleep, dreaming about Eridan and the beach. But mostly Eridan.

"Uhh...sis?" Meenah peers through the crack in your bedroom door to find you sleeping face down. She shakes her head, smiling.

"Poor kid. Still not better from the jet lag huh?" She walks over to you and flips you over gently to avoid waking you. She brushes your hair out of your face, puts your phone on your bedside table, and drapes a blanket over you. 

"Sleep tight sis." She says as she leaves, closing the door behind her. 

You wake up a few hours later when your phone's beep jolts you out of your dream. 

>hey fef ive been ok

He had replied! You smile widely as you type back.

>You finally answered me :D!! How was the plane ride home? 

> pretty horrible. i had no one to talk to so it was boring and way too long

> Oh. Well that's no good. Weren't some kids from camp going on the same flight?

>well yeah but none of them wanted to talk to me

>Eridan please. You are awesome why would they naught (hehe!) want to talk to you? 

He doesn't reply. You slouch back down on your bed, disappointed. Why did he randomly stop talking to you?

FEFERI: BE ERIDAN 

You are now Eridan and you are talking to the girl of your dreams, so don't fuck it up. She just said you were awesome and now you are sitting on your bed smiling like a doofus. Nice.

God, you wish you could see her again. Unfortunately you are separated by a LOT of distance. She lives in Washington and you live in San Francisco. At least you're in the same time zone. 

Oh my god SAY SOMETHING BACK ALREADY. You reply. 

>glad you think so

>I do! :) 

You blush. It's embarrassing how much sway she holds over you.


End file.
